hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 45 (Silly music)
Silly music is the forty-fifth and last episode from Hi-5 Series 2. Segments *NATHAN makes his own silly musical instruments. *CHARLI pretends to play musical instruments. *KATHLEEN finds sounds in water, spoon, orange juice and yogurt. *CHARLI feels very fizzy. *TIM, Kellie, Nathan and Kathleen make silly sounds together. *CHARLI makes the same silly sounds. *Chats plays to guess KELLIE's funny instruments. *CHARLI plays a kazoo, thumb cymbals and a slide whistle. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a boy (Nathan) who loves to sing in the bath, his brother (Tim) asks him to sing along with his band, where Charli and Kellie are in, but Nathan just sings awful on stage. Gallery Nathan S2 E45.png Charli S2 E45 1.png Kathleen S2 E45.png Charli S2 E45 2.png Tim S2 E45.png Charli S2 E45 3.png Kellie S2 E45.png Charli S2 E45 4.png Sharing Stories S2 E45.png Songlets ;Shapes in space Musical instruments for my band Elastic band bass, give it a hand (Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom) Box guitar strum (Strum, strum, strum) Saucepan lid cymbals (Clang, clang, clang) Get the megaphone, shout it out I'm the one man wild music band (Watch out). Musical instruments for my band Elastic band bass, give it a hand (Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom) Box guitar strum (Strum, strum, strum) Saucepan lid cymbals (Clang, clang, clang) Get the megaphone, shout it out With the wild music band (Watch out). Musical instruments for my band Elastic band bass, give it a hand (Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom) Box guitar strum (Strum, strum, strum) Saucepan lid cymbals (Clang, clang, clang) Get the megaphone, shout it out With the wild music band (Alright). ;Body move #01 Musical instruments for my band Hear me playing, give me a hand Guitar goes strum (Strum, strum, strum) Cymbals clang (Clang, clang, clang) Goy my megaphone, shout it out I'm the wild music band (Watch out). Musical instruments for my band Hear me playing, give me a hand Guitar goes strum (Strum, strum, strum) Cymbals clang (Clang, clang, clang) Goy my megaphone, shout it out We're the wild music band (Watch out). ;Puzzles and patterns I'm filling up my glass, listen to the funny sounds Soda water goes fizz Yogurt goes blop, blop Spoon goes cling, cling Stir it all around, listen to funny sounds. I'm filling up the glass, listen to the funny sounds Soda water goes fizz Yogurt goes blop, blop Juice goes glug, glug Stir it all around, listen to funny sounds. I'm filling up my glass, listen to the funny sounds Soda water goes fizz Yogurt goes blop, blop Juice goes glug, glug Frozen yogurt goez fizz, fizz, fizz, fizz, fizz. ;Body move #02 Oh, oh, my arms are feeling fizzy Oh, oh, they're shaking all around Whizz fizz, whizz fizz They're fizzing up and down. Oh, oh, my legs are feeling fizzy Oh, oh, they're shaking all around Whizz fizz, whizz fizz They're fizzing up and down. Oh, oh, my body's feeling fizzy Oh, oh, it's shaking all around Whizz fizz, whizz fizz It's fizzing up and down. ;Making music Blorg, teen, dop, steep Blorg, teen, dop, steep Steep, dop, blorg, teen Steep, dop, blorg, teen, dop. Blorg, teen, dop, steep Blorg, teen, dop, steep Steep, dop, blorg, teen Steep, dop, blorg, teen, dop. Blorg, teen, dop, steep Blorg, teen, dop, steep Steep, dop, blorg, teen Steep, dop, blorg, teen, dop. ;Body move #03 Blorg, teen, dop, steep Blorg, teen, dop, steep Steep, dop, blorg, teen Steep, dop, blorg, teen, dop. Blorg, teen, dop, steep Blorg, teen, dop, steep Steep, dop, blorg, teen Steep, dop, blorg, teen, dop. ;Word play Musical sounds, musical games Interesting instruments with quite funny names. Musical sounds, musical games Interesting instruments with quite funny names A silly slide whistle, a noisy kazoo A pair of tiny thumb cymbals too. Musical sounds, musical games Interesting instruments with quite funny names A silly slide whistle, a noisy kazoo A pair of tiny thumb cymbals too. Can you guess which is which? Play a musical game Interesting instruments with quite funny names. ;Body move #04 Musical sounds, musical games Interesting instruments with quite funny names A silly slide whistle A noisy kazoo A pair of tiny thumb cymbals too. ;Sharing stories Imagine this, imagine you're a star. Singing in the bath, la la la Hear the crowd applaud What a great reward when they shout hooray. Imagine this, imagine you're a star Running in a race, oh so far Reaching for the sky You're really gonna fly when you finish first. Dream on, dream of everything Dream on... Imagine this, imagine you're a star Singing on a stage, la la la Hear the crowd applaud What a great reward when they shout hooray. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about cymbals Category:Ep about basses Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about megaphones Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about drinks Category:Ep about glasses of liquid Category:Ep about soda Category:Ep about spoons Category:Ep about yogurt Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about fizz Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about slide whistles Category:Ep about kazoos Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about bathtubs